Snowbarry Week 2018
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: For fans of Snowbarry. One shots based on the topics given for Snowbarry Week. Leave reviews with your thoughts. Check out my other story "Half Mine" for multi-chapter SB content.
1. Chapter 1

**SNOWBARRY WEEK 2018**

 **DAY 1: PRIVATE INVESTIGATORS/CRIME/MYSTERY**

* * *

She's a detective, Detective Caitlin Snow. She's being mentored by the head detective, Detective Eddie Thawne. He's a mentalist, although he works with the police department claiming to be a psychic. He uses his skills to solve crimes.

He meets her in a coffee shop. He grabs and newspaper and walks back to his seat only to find a beautiful woman sitting in his place. He walks up to her. "Excuse me, you're in my seat." She turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "Am I?"

He tilts his head slightly. "Actually yes you are." She tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows. "Are you one of those weirdo compulsives who come to the same restaurant, come to the same chair and eat the same food every day?" He blinks and replies with a small shake of his head. "N-no, no I was sitting right there three minutes ago and then I went outside to get myself a paper," He gestures to the paper in his hand. "I ordered a juice," He pulls the juice closer to him, "And look I made a crawling snake with the straw wrapper. You can finish it if you think you're up to the job."

A smile graces her face. "I'm sorry, do you want me to move?" He smiles back, "Not anymore."

He sits down next to her. "So what's up?" "I don't have time to talk." "But you haven't heard what I'm going to say," Barry points out. "Now we've already talked more than I wanted to." She moves to reach for something in her bag. He notices the picture of her parents in her bag and the cat hair on her arm.

"I did give you my seat, I think that gives me one question."

"Listen, diner guy," Caitlin starts. "Barry," He offers up his name. "Barry," She continues, "I'm flattered really. Very often I am happy to meet new people. But today, right here, right now, I can't talk."

"I understand, I do. So what if I do the talking for both of us." "Have at it," She rolls her eyes, "Do you mind if I read the paper and stare aimlessly while you two talk?" "No," Barry grins and Caitlin smiles while looking down. "Can I get a name to work with?" Barry asks before taking a sip of his drink. "Caitlin," She replies.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Caitlin." "It's nice to meet you too, Barry," Barry replies to himself in a high pitched voice, "And I'm sorry about your seat, so lunch is on me." Caitlin narrows her eyes at him but he continues. "So what do you for living?"

Then he's Barry again. "A little bit of everything."

Back to Caitlin. "Ooh that's sounds interesting and maybe a little dangerous. Ooh I like your jacket, I like it a-" Caitlin interrupts him, "Okay, can I stop you there? First off, in your portrayal of me, I sound like I'm in eighth grade."

"Well in my portrayal of you, you only have an eighth grade education." She shoots him a dead pan look. "Okay let's smarten you up… college?" He asks, "Top of your class? Graduated early?" She shoots him a smile and he knows he's right. "Got it," He folds his arms. "

"I'm new to town and I don't know many people," He says in her voice, "But I do know my cats. Two of them… The grey one of very affectionate, the white one makes me work much harder for the attention." "And what about your family?" Barry asks.

"My family is amazing," He replies as Caitlin, "My parents have been together for what is it, 30 years now?" Caitlin is shocked and narrows he eyes at him. How can he know all of this? "Okay do we know each other?"

"Yes you are the girl who stole my seat!"

She's about to retort when a man walks into the coffee shop. Caitlin recognises him as her target. Barry looks between the two of them and it dawns on him. "Oh my god, you're a cop!" He accuses her a whisper. Her eyes dart from side to side. "I'm not a cop."

"The newspaper, the exit point, the layout, of course," He slaps his forehead, "Defensive when scary guy walked in… You're totally a cop."

"Okay, Barry, I'm going to need you do me a favour…"

"Anything," He replies immediately. "Duck," She replies and he does so with no hesitation. She whips out her gun and aims it at the criminal. The criminal tries to make a run for it but he's surrounded.

That's how they meet and how it begins.

* * *

Then years pass, with constant flirting between them and almost dates but the time never seems to be right. She's not ready to admit her feelings so he tries to move on. He finally moves on and she tells him how she feels. He wants to pick her up and spin her around, but Iris and him are finally dating. He can't just break her heart because Caitlin is finally ready to deal with her feelings. He and Iris ride out their relationship. He wants to run to her, but he doesn't want her to think she's a rebound, so he waits.

She almost dies of a deadly disease but he fights tooth and nail to get the cure for her. He almost tells her the truth. That he's not really psychic and he's in love with her. But he's interrupted so he waits. But he waits to long and she starts dating someone else, Ronnie.

He goes undercover to help a spy. All the cops arrest the spy, but Caitlin waits in the van. Barry is wearing a wire and talking to Cisco. Caitlin overhears their conversation. "I know she was gorgeous but in that moment, all I could think about was Cait. I just can't wrap myself around the fact that she's dating Ronnie… It's actually killing me. Serious Barry moment here, I want to be happy too. For some reason, I can't imagine that happening without Caitlin."

* * *

The next day, she's about to leave on a trip with Ronnie. Barry and Cisco go to Ronnie's house to see them off. When they get there, Ronnie says that Caitlin broke up with him because she's in love with someone else. Barry's heart sinks.

He goes to his house and finds Caitlin sitting on his doorstep in the rain. She's soaked. "Cait, what are you doing here?" "I heard what you said," She swallows, "I want you to be happy too and I can't imagine being happy with anyone but you." She kisses him and he kisses her back just as passionately.

And the rest is history.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's so short but I was super unprepared and just wrote it today but I hope you guys enjoyed. Virtual cookies to whoever can guess the series this chapter is based off of. Let me know what you guys think and if you want more. It's my first time participating in Snowbarry Week!**

 **Also if you have Instagram, please follow me... My username is QueenOfShips23. I make Snowbarry and Riverdale AUs!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SNOWBARRY WEEK 2018**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes I know it's late but its almost three times as long as the previous chapter that's why it took so long :)... Congrats to all the reviewers who guessed PSYCH, It's actually one of my favourite shows... That's why I based the chapter on it. Hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think! Check out my other story, "Half Mine'", if you haven't. Also warning, this chapter isn't edited at all.**

* * *

 _Replies to reviews:_

 _1) **rle3630** : Thanks so much for the review! it's s great finding other people who watch Psych, my friends have never heard of it :(. Those other shows are really similar. I thought of doing 'Chuck' at first but I felt like Psych fit their characters more. Hope you enjoy this one._

 _2) **shorty1773** : Yes! SaviFrost is actually one of the themes, I'm not sure which day... I think it's day 5 or 6 but it's definitely coming. Thanks for the review. Enjoy!_

 _3) **Wall** : Well I did say the last chapter was based on a show... but that didn't mean it wasn't a lot of work. I had to rewatch those scenes over and over to get the lines and also decide what actions to have the characters do. I am just a huge Shules fan and wanted to pay tribute to them. Also I did change certain parts, I just picked specific Shules scenes that I wanted to use because I felt they fit Barry and Caitlin._

 _4) **butzichen** : Yes, it is! I' so glad more people watch Psych, I love it so much! Thanks for the review :)._

 _5) **Amelia** : Thank you so much! Yes I am, I will probably just be a little slow in updating. I really appreciate all the support! I will be updating 'Half Mine' soon, I've written the chapter, I just need to edit (which I will be doing this weekend unless something urgent comes up) and then I will post. Hope you enjoy this in the mean time :)!_

* * *

 **DAY 2: MYTHOLOGY**

* * *

Where they're from, they're known as Khione and Hermes. He is a mischievous traveller, moving faster than any other being. She is beautiful and the goddess of snow. That's their true heritage. They were lovers, in that life and in every life… Until something went wrong.

They were cursed.

Eris, the goddess of strife and discord, cursed them to be forever be close but never together. After being reincarnated so many times, their memories are lost and they are not as powerful as they once were. Eris decided that she loved Hermes and that she must have him, but he ignored her advances because he was hopelessly devoted to Khione. Eris was angered by this and cursed them. Before her powers were depleted she made sure that her reincarnation would always be there to stand in their way.

In this life, her name is Iris – imitating the goddess of the rainbow. Now, she doesn't really remember why but her mission is still to have Hermes… Or as he is known in this lifetime – Barry Allen.

The curse still holds strong. The goddess of strife and discord still holds them apart but Eros took pity on them. He saw how strong their love was. The curse could not hold forever and even if he could not overrule the curse, he could give them small opportunities to be together without breaking the rules and when they figured it out for themselves, then they could break the spell with the most cliché power – true love's kiss.

They are now called Caitlin and Barry. She has cold powers and he has his speed. A far cry from their true power but at least they still have each other even if they are not together.

* * *

 **AT STAR LABS**

Cisco vibes when he touches a piece at the museum in Ancient Greece. He sees Frost and Barry kissing and in bed together. He turns back to look at Caitlin and Barry smiling at each other with Iris standing in between them, clearly annoyed that she doesn't understand the joke. He looks back at the piece and eyes it curiously, but he keeps his thoughts to himself.

The next day, Barry arrives with coffee and since it's just the three of them, Cisco decides to satisfy his curiosity. "So I was wondering… Have you guys ever kissed?" Both of them spit out their coffee. Caitlin refuses to meet their eyes. "Just once," Barry scratches the back of his neck and a blush creeps on to his cheeks, "Well I mean I guess it technically wasn't us but…" Caitlin's eyes widen. "How did you know about that? I didn't tell anyone… I even erased the security footage!"

Barry furrows his eyebrows. He's confused. "What are you talking about? I was talking about when Frost kissed me and was trying to freeze me…" "Oh right that, of course that's what I was talking about, what else could I possibly be talking about?" Caitlin rambles before letting out a nervous laugh. Caitlin looks away. "Cait…" Barry says softly, "What are you hiding? Tell me."

She can't resist his puppy dog eyes. "Okay… remember when you first started being the flash? Well everyman looked like you and we kissed for a little while." "You kissed him?" Barry asks shocked. "Well technically, he kissed me…" Caitlin defends before sighing, "But I did kiss him back."

"Why would you do that?" Barry asks angrily and with a hint of jealousy.

"Because I thought it was you!"

* * *

Eros smiles down at them. The gods don't have the power that they once did but he had enough to watch over them for the centuries and interfere where he could. He helped the one they call Frost to kiss the one they call Flash and he gave Caitlin the opportunity to realise her feelings for Barry. But the curse is strong and they are both too selfless to put themselves in a position where they can possibly lose each other. They had opportunity after opportunity, many times Eros observed, opportunities that were not his doing but still they didn't act because of the fear of losing each other.

But now, finally, all his hope has come to fruit. They are finally about to discover the truth.

* * *

A silence passes. Caitlin isn't sure what to say, neither is Barry. "Oh I get it… you didn't know Ronnie was alive then and you were feeling vulnerable and he kissed you so you just reacted." Caitlin shakes her head guiltily. "No, I knew Ronnie was alive." "So you kissed him because you thought it was me… And even when you still had a chance with Ronnie. Why?"

Caitlin swallows and changes the subject. "Why didn't you tell me that Frost kissed you?" Then Barry understands why she kept it a secret. It's the same reason he did. He couldn't ruin their friendship. It means too much to him; he can't lose it. He would be lost without her. He runs his hand through his hair. Caitlin narrows her eyes at Cisco. "Why would you bring this up now?" "N-no reason," Cisco laughs nervously. She narrows her eyes and glares at him, "Truth now or I'll have Frost ask you!" "Okay, okay," He throws his hands up in defeat, "I may have had a vision of the two of you and I assumed it was from the past but I guess not." "What vision?" Barry asks curiously. "Grab on, I'll show you," Cisco sighs. They each grab one of his hands and go into his vision.

* * *

They see Frost in bed with Barry. Her chest is covered but her long legs stick out. Barry's hair is styled differently and he has more muscle. They begin kissing and Cisco's vision ends. "So do you guys think that's from the future?" Cisco asks. "No, it can't be… I wouldn't do that to Iris… would I?" Barry asks worried. "Unless you guys get divorced?" Cisco offers.

"Weren't you two paying any attention?" Frost says. Both boys jump back in surprise. Barry recovers quickly, "Frost when did you get here?" She rolls her eyes. "Somewhere around the time Barry and Caitlin started making out. "As I was saying, that's clearly the past." "But we didn't do that?" Barry says confused. "Maybe we didn't, but we did," She winks. The boys look at her with confused expressions. "I'm talking about past lives dummies, gees you think nerds watch Sci-Fi so they would get this stuff," Frost complains. "Hey!" Barry and Cisco exclaim. "So you're saying we were together in a past life?" "Seems like it, Flash," She winks, "Hopefully you're not too fast all the time." Barry blushes. "I'm not," He mumbles.

Cisco rolls his eyes at the two of them and walks over to the computer. "Well let's find your past lives." "I don't think you're going to be able to that," Frost points put, "The artwork around them was from ancient times."

"What civilisation did it look like?" Cisco asks. "Greek or Roman, I would say," Frost says before shifting into Caitlin. "Let's start researching," Cisco grins, "Barry you get the books and read through Roman mythology. Caitlin and I will start on the Greek. Wally, Jesse and Wells will handle superhero stuff and Iris and Joe are having a father-daughter thing."

They begin reading. Even with Barry reading at superspeed, there's still a lot of information to go through. "I got something!" Cisco shouts twenty minutes later. They both scramble over to him.

* * *

"It says here Khione was the goddess of Snow, kind of like you Caitlin, and she had a lover, the god Hermes. He was a messenger or traveller, just like Barry…Huh? That's weird." "What?" Both of them reply. "They were hopelessly in love until another goddess fell in love with Hermes and wanted him for herself. He refused her because of his devotion and she cursed them."

"How did she curse them? How do they break the curse?" They both ramble off questions. "It doesn't say…" Cisco begins before finishing off with a grin, "But I have an idea." They sneak back into the museum after hours and turn off the cameras. "Okay, let's do this." They all touch the artefact and Barry and Caitlin touch Cisco. They are pulled into Cisco's vibe.

"Eris! Don't do this! Please!" They see Barry (Hermes) on his knees begging and Caitlin (Khione) on the floor next to him.

"You didn't love me! You chose her! And now you will both pay!" The three of them turn to see Iris smirking at the man on his knees. "You already killed her! What more do you want?" Hermes says angrily. "You think I'm stupid?" Eris laughs, "I killed her now and then she gets reincarnated and you both live happily ever after? I don't think so! You two will never get to be love again… not with the curse I have placed… And just to make sure, I will be there in every life, to love you." She caresses his cheek and he shoves her hand away. "You monster!" He screams angrily. She scratches his face and he screams out in pain. "Don't ever call me that!" She turns and walks out of the room. Hermes sobs, holding Khione's body in his arms. "Don't worry my love, I will find you in every life. Even if I cannot have you, I will find you."

* * *

Cisco, Barry and Caitlin are shocked then Cisco spots a man looking directly at them, as if he knows that they're there. He walks away and the three of them follow. They enter a room and the door closes behind them. "I know you are from the future," He says to them, "My name is Eros, the modern day humans call me cupid, and I have been watching the two of you for centuries. So many times you have both come close to lifting the curse but you never had the key. Until now… Cisco was able to bring you here where I could tell you how to break the curse." He pauses and they wait eagerly. "True love's kiss," He smirks. "But we've kissed and nothing has happened," Caitlin says confused. "You kissed the shapeshifter but it wasn't really Barry and he kissed Frost but it wasn't really Caitlin which is your true form in this reincarnation. I must give you a warning… Once you kiss, your memories will be unlocked. But so will hers."

* * *

Then the vibe ends. They go back to STAR Labs. "So what are we supposed to do now?" Barry runs his hand through his hair. "Kiss, duh," Cisco says as if it's obvious. "Look, we can't just kiss Cisco… what if this guy was just messing with us?" Caitlin argues. "Look, if the two of you kiss and nothing happens, then that guy was lying we'll drop this whole thing," Cisco offers a compromise.

"Fine. One kiss." Caitlin says and Barry nods. Barry and Caitlin face each other. They close the gap between them and their lips meet in the middle. Their mouths move together perfectly and naturally as if it's what they were made to do. "Uhh guys," Cisco says and they stop. "They look up to see snow falling from the ceiling then they both fall to the floor.

They both wake up a few minutes later, after receiving all their memories. "Oh thank god!" Cisco exclaims. "Should we say you're welcome?" Barry winks at Caitlin. "Hermes!" She shouts before pressing her lips to his.

The doors fly open.

* * *

"You!" Iris says, "You stole him! He was mine he should be mine!"

Then Cisco remembers the words of Eros, "Your memories will be unlocked. But so will hers."

"I was never yours!" Barry says angrily. "Now it's your turn to pay!" Frost says. She blasts her and Iris falls to the floor.

Eros appears before them. "You have broken the spell. Congratulations," He says. "Thank you," They say and grin at each other. "Now you must come join the gods." "What?" All three of them say sadly. "Or I can take away your memories and let play out your lives as Caitlin and Barry and when you die, then you will join us." Barry squeezes Caitlin's hand. "I think we'd like that."

"Okay. That is my present to the two of you, just like the tickets to the museum was my gift to Cisco. I have one more gift to give." They look at him curiously. He waves his hand and Eddie appears before them. "Eris was reincarnated as Iris and she truly fell for this mortal, but the curse prevented her from being with him until the end as she had to be with you, but now that the curse has been broken, I will remove her memories and allow her to be with her one true love. Due to the fact, she has hurt the two of you immensely, I ask your permission."

"Yes, she has hurt us, but we are reunited and our love is as strong as ever." "Let her be with her true love, after being with Khione, I cannot refuse anyone else the same opportunity."

Eros nods and he removes all their memories of reincarnation, ancient times and of the last few years.

* * *

Iris and Eddie pick up where they left off. They decide to elope. Iris and Eddie conceive their daughter, Johanna Francine Thawne, on their honeymoon. Iris becomes a journalist and Eddie becomes the head detective after Joe gets promoted. Cisco marries Gypsy and after a very successful career, she settles down on Earth-1 and works with Team Flash. They have twins – a boy named Dante after Cisco's late brother and a girl named Carmen. Dante's god parents are Eddie and Iris. Carmen's god parents are Caitlin and Barry. Joe reconnects with an old friend, Cecile Horton and they fall in love. They get married. Cecile becomes the most famous DA in central city and Joe becomes the director of the CCPD. Wally and Jesse date and eventually marry. They relocate to Earth-2 but visit once a month and during most holidays. The team continues their work.

Caitlin and Barry fall madly in love and have an intimate wedding with just family and friends, most of which are superheroes. Afterwards they throw a grand reception, as expected of the owner of STAR Labs and the heir to Tannhauser industries. Everyone who's anyone attends.

* * *

They have three children. First a boy, Henry Oliver Allen. The god child of Cisco and Iris. Two years later, another boy and they name him Thomas Joseph Allen. He's the god child of Oliver and Felicity. And another year later, they have a girl, Nora Snow Allen. They name Kara and Eddie as the god parents. Barry claims it's because he needs someone strong to scare off all the boys and Kara's the strongest and Eddie's a cop so he can arrest any boys that want to date his daughter. But he's only joking, because Barry and Eddie end up being really good friends and often grab a beer together after work. The boys have a boy's night out once a month and so do the girls. Barry and Caitlin have date night at least once a week.

They all live happily ever after.

Except for, well the villains and stuff that they fight every day and all the close calls and sleepless nights, but hey that's a whole other story.

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SNOWBARRY WEEK 2018**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm really glad you guys enjoyed chapter 2. It was my own original version of Khione and Hermes. Hope you guys enjoy this one and please let me know what you think! Check out my other story, "Half Mine'", if you haven't. Also warning, this chapter isn't edited at all.**

 **My story is using the SB Week themes but unfortunately my brothers use my laptop so I often don't get the chance to write or edit and update but I will try my best :)!**

 **I couldn't really think of a scene stealer so I just took concepts I like and mashed them together. So in this story Iris is getting married to Eddie. Iris and Barry used to date. After Iris, Barry dated Patty but they broke up for reasons unknown to anyone except the two of them.**

* * *

 _Replies to reviews:_

 _1) **Augusthippie1993** : Thank you so much! I really really appreciate it :)!_

 _2) **stars90** : Thank you and thanks for the review!_

 _3) **Guest** : Thank you so much! I enjoy mythology as well so I had a lot of fun writing it :). I totally agree with you... I shipped WestThawne, she was a much better person and character with him. She had actual character development and cared about her career. In my opinion, she has lost all of that. Plus they looked good together and the whole 'screw destiny' arc was amazing! The show would have been a lot better with Iris and Eddie married instead of Iris and Barry._

 _4) **Mergana Allen** : I'm glad this was your first :)! Thank you, I was a bit nervous with the second chapter because it was my original idea using characters from greek mythology and the flash. I honestly wish! If I was, SB would have happened back in Season 1! Thanks for reading, a big hug to you too :)!_

 _5) **Alittleteapot** : Thanks for the review :). I'll try to make it more clear in the future, I'm just trying to avoid the redundancy of "he said" "she said" but thanks for helping me to improve my writing :)._

 _6) **butzichen** : Thank you so much! It really does... They're cursed by the writers lol. Truth! And Eris is actually the goddess of strife lol so it fits perfectly. Thanks for the review!_

 _7) **Amelia** : Thank you :) and thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this one :)._

* * *

 **DAY 3: SCENE STEALER**

* * *

"Caitlin, come on!" Barry begs. "No, Barry, I'm not doing it," Caitlin refuses. "Please! I swear I will do anything you want," Barry offers. "You know I've moved on… I just don't want to show up to this thing alone and seem like a total loser," Barry gives her his puppy dog eyes and Caitlin decides to take pity on him. "Fine." "Yes! Yes! Caitlin, you're the best!" He picks her up and spins her around. She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 6 for their engagement party so we can arrive together and if anyone asks we've been dating for three weeks," Barry says. "Got it," Caitlin says with a nod and a beep comes from the computer, "Now I think the Flash should go get something else." "On it," Barry smirks before running off to stop another villain. Caitlin smiles.

* * *

Later that day, Caitlin applies red lipstick, light eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush and mascara. She frowns as she stands in front of the mirror. "I can't wear this…" She grumbles and goes through the dresses in her closet. Then she comes across a box at the back of her closet. It's a red box with a gold bow. She looks at it curiously. "How have I not noticed this before?"

She opens the box and picks up the note.

 _Dear Caity,_

 _I knew you wouldn't have anything cool to wear, so I got you something hot ;)_

 _From Frost_

Caitlin giggles. "Okay Frost, this is all you." She picks up the dress and puts it on. Before she has the chance to look in the mirror, the doorbell rings. "Crap!" Caitlin exclaims. She quickly puts on her shoes and stumbles to the door.

* * *

She opens the door and watches Barry's jaw drop.

Caitlin is wearing a backless red dress. The front is deep but still modest and the dress stops mid-thigh. She paired it with red stilettos, a silver bracelet and a pair of earrings.

He doesn't move and she tucks her hair behind her ear shyly. He looks her up and down and starts blushing. "You clean up nice, I mean you always look nice, I mean I'm not saying you always look nice, but you do, I mean, I…" Barry babbles before pausing, "Let me start over."

"Cait, h-hi. You look…" Barry says breathlessly. "Thanks, Barry," She says with a blush, "You clean up nice too." Barry runs them to Iris and Eddie's apartment. Caitlin fixes her hair and Barry offers her his arm. She takes it gladly.

* * *

Barry knocks on the door and Iris opens it. She looks at their linked arms in confusion. "Hey guys, come on in." Iris moves aside to let them in. "Thanks," Barry nods.

They walk in and all eyes are on them. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Caitlin whispers to him. "They're all looking at you," Barry points. "Why?" Caitlin says confused. "You don't know?" Barry laughs. "Do I have something in my teeth?" Caitlin says and covers her mouth. Barry shakes his head at her lets out a laugh, "You're adorable."

Caitlin blushes and adjusts the strap of her dress. Barry spots the DJ with the microphone and smirks. "I'll be right back," He winks. He starts walking towards the DJ before she replies. "Barry!" She whisper-shouts angrily. She looks around the room nervously, trying to spot a familiar face. She spots Jesse, Wally and Cisco and walks over to them. When she reaches them the lights turn off. Then the music starts and a spotlight goes on and they all see Barry.

* * *

He looks directly at Caitlin and starts to sing and dance.

 _You're insecure_

 _Don't know what for_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

Barry winks at Caitlin.

 _Don't need make-up, to cover up_

 _Being the way that you are is enough_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

He tucks her behind her ear then he turns around and begins dancing around the room. Then he points at Caitlin.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _So come on, you got it wrong_

 _To prove I'm right, I put it in a song_

 _I don't know why, you're being shy_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful._

He stops in front of her and grins down at her.

She turns around and runs out of the room. He frowns and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What did I do wrong?" Barry wonders out loud. They all look at him sympathetically. "Maybe you should talk to her?" Jesse says and Barry nods before following after Caitlin.

* * *

Barry runs after so he catches up with her after a few seconds. "Cait, wait, what's wrong?"

Caitlin turns around to face him. "Look Barry I agreed to be your date today because you're one of my best friends but I don't appreciate you fake flirting with me to get back at Iris."

"Caitlin, what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Iris!"

"If it has nothing to do with her then why were you serenading me in front of her at her engagement party?" Caitlin points out.

"Okay I know it looks that way, but the truth is that I wasn't really thinking about the engagement or Iris at all… I was just trying to make you feel less insecure and nervous."

"Oh," Caitlin replies sheepishly, "I'm sorry I ran out on you." "It's okay," Barry smiles, "I just… I wanted you to feel beautiful, Cait… Because you are."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Caitlin asks surprised. Barry laughs. "I literally just sang you an entire song about this. For someone as intelligent as you, you sure miss a lot."

"Oh?" Caitlin says curiously, "And what else have I missed?"

"The fact that I'm in love with you, Caitlin Snow. Why do think I broke up with a woman as amazing as Patty? Because I realised I was in love with you. Patty helped move on from my first love and I'm forever grateful to her for that. I loved her, I really did, but I could never fall in love with her… Because I was already in love with you, even if it took me a while to realise it. You're my last love, Caitlin Snow. I hope that I'm yours too."

"You are," Caitlin whispers before going on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. They move in sync until they're both breathless.

* * *

Barry furrows his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asks in a worried tone.

"It's just that I always imagined it raining. That's just always what I pictured in my head whenever I would day dream about it." Barry laughs.

"How about a little snow instead?" Caitlin asks with a twinkle in her eye and it begins snowing.

"Even better," Barry grins before smirking, "But if you were talking about a different kind of little Snow, I don't mind starting right now."

Caitlin giggles and pulls Barry in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave a review telling my what you think :)! And also suggest a theme for the free day, I might pick yours!**

* * *

 **Lots of Love**

* * *

 _ **Awesomeness2502**_


End file.
